Snoozles 2 point 5: Triple Chi
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Just how many iterations can you have on a single blamed theme? A whole darn lot, apparently. For the M-rated stuff that I ain't gonna put into Boomerang Boogaloo. Because I am currently loopy on aspirin. [Sokka-centric, mostly]
1. Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare

**Snoozles 2.5:**

**Triple Chi**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Just how many iterations can you have on a single fucking theme? A whole damn lot, apparently. For the M-rated shit that I ain't gonna put into Boomerang Boogaloo. Because I am currently loopy on aspirin. [Sokka-centric, mostly]_

* * *

**One:**

**Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare**

An _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ smutfic collab

By

EvilFuzzy9

FlashWally22

* * *

A/N: So, as you may not be aware, depending on how much you follow my other fics, I have been doing a lot of writing in interactive stories over on Writing dot com. Also most (read: basically _all_) of the interactives I contribute to are either shameless porn, or else just very smutty. This, arguably, is one of the former, from – actually – one of my _own_ interactives: _Sokka's Harem_.

I think that title should give you a pretty good idea of what kind of stuff this will be. :P

**WARNING: This fic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_also some of this shit is probably kinda weird and gross to most folk_)

* * *

_There have been many Truth or Dare fics over the years. Many, MANY Truth or Dare fics. But this one has a twist. "Not even if you were the last man alive." Few would have said this to Sokka before, but now it would be a completely meaningless statement. A collaboration between myself and FlashWally22. [CRACKSMUT]_

* * *

_evilfuzzy9_

It started, as these things usually do, with a spirit. Now, this particular spirit happened to be _kinda_ important, as it was sorta more or less the embodiment of the collective female consciousness. Usually this spirit would be too busy getting it on with the male spirit to bother with affairs in the mortal realm, but the two had kinda been having a touch of a spat.

So the female spirit was currently annoyed with the male spirit. And, feeling exceptionally petulant this time, the female spirit decided to go to the mortal world to seek out males She deemed worthy, and protect them.

This may not seem particularly petty at first glance, mind you, but it bears mentioning that, the thing the female spirit was protecting these chosen few?

Herself. Kinda.

Because the female spirit, well... She sort of up and decided to take all males She deemed unworthy and send them into the spirit world.

Leaving basically just Sokka and Iroh in the world of the living.

Because the female spirit had, perhaps, _slightly_ skewed priorities. Though, to be fair, the male spirit would have done something similar. But She beat Him to the punch.

Metaphysically speaking, of course.

* * *

A few days after seemingly all but one of the men in the world had been turned into spirits, an important meeting was being held in the Fire Lord's palace.

Mai, the girlfriend/consort of the recently indisposed Fire Lord Zuko, as the closest thing to next in line for the throne (aside from Azula, who was still being held in the Fire Nation's foremost asylum, pending a thorough evaluation of her mental health), was acting in the place of the Fire Lord, seated upon the throne of fire - which was unlit, as Mai was not a firebender.

Gathered before her, at the foot of the raised dais upon which she sat, were a number of representatives of the women of the world, and the sole remaining, sexually viable human male in the world, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. The only other man known to have been spared by the female spirit was the Dragon of the West, but Iroh was old and tired, and hardly capable of repopulating humanity.

No, the only viable man alive, the only remaining man known to still have a fully functioning pair, was Sokka Hakoda's son, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.

And to be fair to the spirits, he _was_ quite the specimen, Mai had to admit, eyeing the young, darkly-skinned man who stood at the center of the group dressed in naught but a plain white loincloth which left next to nothing to the imagination.

The acting Fire Lord (and she really disliked being called that) unconsciously licked her lips as she eyed the tribesman's all but naked body.

Then she glanced around at the assembled women, who had come to address the matter of ensuring the future of the human race.

Mai's eyes went from Katara, who represented the Water Tribes, to Toph Bei Fong and Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, who represented the Earth Kingdom, to Ty Lee, who represented the Fire Nation, along with Mai herself. It was a small, but elite group, a gathering of some of the powerful young women who would be expected to do their duty in repopulating the world.

And Mai herself would, of course, be among them. Oh, she missed Zuko, but she also missed _sex_, and she was fairly certain that it wasn't actually possible to do it with a spirit.

So she fully expected, and _intended_, to make plenty of time for herself with the future father of the next generation of humanity.

Mai had been skeptical of this, initially, pointing that this would ultimately mean a LOT of inbreeding with every successive generation, but Yue – representing the female spirit – had said that a blessing had been placed on Sokka's bloodline, so that no children sprung from his loins would be born with defects, and they in turn would never bear any children with defects, and so on.

She had also said something about airbending being reintroduced to the world through Sokka's line, but by that point Mai had stopped really paying attention.

A half-naked Sokka was a _very_ distracting sight, in her defense.

At length, emerging from her thoughts, Mai spoke.

"Okay," she said in her usual bored drawl. "I'm not going to waste your time with niceties or speeches or whatever. There's only one reason we're all here today, and that reason happens to be wearing a very tight loincloth."

Her eyes flitted down to Sokka's groin, and she saw the bulge growing in his garment.

She licked her lips.

"Fuck him," she said simply, eloquently, an order and a request and a suggestion all in one.

Katara, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph nodded in understanding, and along with Mai they all discarded their clothes, leaving themselves as naked as the day they'd been born.

_flashwally22_

A voice spoke as the girls were all moving in on Sokka. Yue appeared as she smiled lovingly with Yangchen, Kyoshi, Ursa and Kya standing with her. She then said as they turned into people thanks to the reversing of spiritual animation, "We are here to join you in repopulating the world. With our presence we can help repopulate the Air benders as a greater percentage. Since we are formerly of the spirit world where we took on Energy Bending to learn all the ways of bending. And as long as Sokka is in my presences we can blood bend a boner any time we desire."

Sokka then said as the girls were about to ravage him, "HOLD ON!"

The girls halted temporarily as he then said to them, "Shouldn't I get to know you first, I mean I don't want to sound rude. But, I hardly know you on a level to as Mai so delicately put it. Fuck me, so let's talk or play a game to get to know each other."

Looking at each other they then decided with a vote.

Yue then said as she stopped them, "He is correct, plus it could lead to vital research on what turns him on."

Toph then said as she shifted her hands from them to him, "We're girls we automatically turn him on."

Katara then said as she argued, "She has a point, we do need research. We want to get as much cum as possible. If he's not turned on, then he won't jet out the useful semen we need."

Ty Lee then said as she giggled, "Well, as long as we're researching we should make it fun. Like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, or perhaps Strip Poker."

The girls smiled at all of those as Sokka gulped

Katara then suggested with a grin, "How about Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

The other girls smiled as Katara then looked to Sokka, "So, is this okay?"

Not ever playing this game before being a young lad. He's heard of this game by name, but had no clue what the rules were. But, he was sure he'd learn along the way.

Sokka then said, "Sure, who will go first?"

Katara then said as the others tried to compete with her, "I do!"

The others groaned in disappointment. As Katara then said to Sokka, "Alright, I'm going to ask you to pick one of three. So, Sokka. Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Sokka then thought he'd be able to get the truth now if he picked truth. Sokka then said to her question, "I pick truth."

Smiling Katara then said to him, "Alright, now I'm going to ask you a question and you have to tell the truth. Your question is, who do you love more? Meat or sarcasm?"

"OOOHHH!" was heard from all the girls as Sokka then in response, "HEY! I happen to love them both, but if I had to pick one over the other. I'd pick my love for meat since, I need it to live."

Giggling a few of the girls made comments of how they could provide him their meat flowers. Sokka then asked Katara, "So, can I get a turn?"

Nodding Katara then said to him, "Yes, do you get the game though?"

Sokka then replied to her, "Yeah, I think I got it. Alright, Suki; truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Suki grinned as she then said to him with a hint of lust, "Dare me my captian."

Sokka then dared her, "Alright, I dare you to pick this dirty dare though out the rest of the game."

Laughs were heard as Suki then nodded with a smile. She then asked Ty Lee, "Ty Lee; Truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Giggling then licking her lips she said to her, "Dirty dare."

Suki then said to Ty Lee, "I dirty dare you to bosom battle Yue."

Gasping Yue then saw the actrobat leap at her with a horde of giggles. Their naked bosoms crashed as the two then threw their shoulders as their breasts attacked each other. The pair moaned as Yue then blushed and came first as she hit the ground.

Cheering and throwing her hands into the air Ty Lee celebrated. She then said as she saw Sokka's stirred cock and slacked jaw, "Did you like that, cutie?"

Snapping his head Sokka then said to her, "So, wait, that's what a dirty dare is?"

Nodding Ty Lee then asked Mai, "Alright, Mai; truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Mai then said to her in reply with her usual drawl, "Dare me already."

Ty Lee then giggled as she said to Mai, "I dare you to role play moose panda for three turns."

Mai then raised her eye brows and lowered them as she sighed. She then came up with an idea. She then got on all fours as she went over to Sokka and growled batting at him with her arm. Sokka's loin cloth came off as she then tried humping him. Sokka backed up as Katara laughed and said with mirth in her voice, "Oh, seeing Mai as a moose panda in heat is hilarious."

Mai then looked at Ursa as she asked in a series of growls the name of the game. Ursa then replied to her, "Dirty Dare please Mai."

Mai growled and made noises. And as if perfectly understanding her Ursa replied to her, "Well, alright then."

As Mai went over to Toph she chewed lightly on her hair as Toph growled and launched up some stone her way. Mai leaped out of the way as Toph then flattened the rock. Ursa had walked out of the throne room as she went to go get something.

Sokka then asked out loud, "So, who goes next?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders when suddenly Sokka was grabbed up from behind. Squealling at his guffawed reaction with surprised howl was Ursa as she stuck a finger up his butt. She massaged his P-spot as Sokka moaned as his face flushed and her other hand stroked his long hardness. She then said as she was beating Sokka, "Kyoshi; truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Kyoshi then said taking the challenge, "Dare."

As Sokka let loose his cum as it hit the ground Ursa said to the former avatar, "I dare you to duel your islands woman in one contest."

Suki gasped at the honor of being told to duel her idol. She didn't care if the contest was eating crocodile sparrow shit, she just felt honored to being allowed to test her mettle to her idol.

Kyoshi then grinned as she then named the contest.

_evilfuzzy9_

"Very well, then..." said the previous Earth Kingdom Avatar, smirking suggestively as she sent an appraising look in Suki's direction.

She licked her lips, eyes flitting in the direction Sokka, who was still being fingered and stroked by Lady Ursa.

"Our duel shall be one of the sensual arts," she announced, eyes glinting with mischief as they shifted back to Suki. "The two of us shall compete to extract semen from the only man here." She grinned predatorily at the blush that formed on Suki's face as the girl glanced in Sokka's direction. "Whomever can coax the most seed from him in the least amount of time, shall be considered the winner."

Suki's eyes widened, and she licked her lips as she glanced back in Sokka's direction.

"Who will go first?" she asked.

"You can, if you wish," said Kyoshi, a smug grin curving her lips.

Suki nodded in understanding, and she walked over to Sokka.

"Pardon me, Lady Ursa," said she, nodding at the wife of the previous Fire Lord, who moved aside to allow the young Kyoshi Warrior access to the Water Tribe meat.

And as Suki lowered her head and took as much of Sokka's massive, throbbing shaft into her mouth as she could, Kyoshi turned to face her past life.

"This may take a while," said the founder of the Kyoshi Warriors, appreciatively eyeing Suki's firm, bare bottom as the commander of the past Avatar's disciples greedily licked and slurped and sucked on some truly delicious southern sausage. "So, Yangchen; Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

She smirked at the airbending Avatar.

"Truth," said Yangchen, smiling at her Earth Kingdom reincarnation.

Kyoshi appeared to _almost_ pout at this for half a second.

"Bah, you're no fun," she scoffed, but there was an impish light dancing in her eyes as she then said, "Well, then: Back when you were Avatar Kuruk's spirit advisor, did you ever watch him when he had sex?"

Sokka groaned off to the side, all but turning to mush under Suki's most eager oral ministrations.

Yangchen smiled serenely.

"Oh, but of _course_," said she, without the slightest hint of shame, her eyes shining with lust at the memory. "He was _exceedingly_ virile, back before Koh took his love's face. Why, at the height of their relationship, he would have her at least once a day, in a number of very interesting ways." She purred a little at the memory. "He was a very _vigorous_ lover, oh yes, and extremely well-endowed. Rather like young Sokka, in fact."

She leered in the teenage warrior's direction, and even as she did so Sokka appeared to shudder to his very bones. He let out a deep, primal moan. Suki let out a muffled yelp as the young tribesman's head lolled back a little and he shot a load of semen into her mouth.

"Don't swallow, now!" Kyoshi reminded the girl. "We need to be able to measure how much he gave you."

Suki hummed in understanding, and, removing her face from Sokka's lap, she reluctantly, regretfully spat his semen out onto the floor. It was a goodly amount, and it was a little surprising that Suki had been able to hold so much in her mouth.

"Mmm, pretty good, for one so young," said Kyoshi appreciatively, and Yangchen nodded in agreement. "But now it's _my_ turn."

And Kyoshi, moving forward, quite casually stripped out of her clothes. Her body was as it had been in the prime of her womanhood, and as one of the tallest and most well-built Avatars in history, she had a LOT to work with. She would have stood taller than most fully grown men, and even if Sokka had been standing up as straight and tall as he could, Kyoshi could have easily rested her bosom on top of his head, so far still she stood above him in height.

And her breasts were LARGE, perhaps the largest of any of the gathered women. They did not look that big, relative to how big she was overall, but even the most well-endowed Fire Nation beauties, such as Ty Lee or Lady Ursa paled in comparison to Avatar Kyoshi, as far as breast size went.

They did not sag, either, being quite firm and supple.

As Kyoshi casually got down on her hands and knees, now stark naked and wearing naught but her face paint, Yangchen took this as he cue to pick someone else to challenge. And even as Kyoshi sandwiched Sokka's enormous cock between her equally gigantic tits, the Air Nomad woman smiled and nodded at Kya.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she asked simply, addressing Sokka and Katara's mother over the sound of her son's grunting and groaning as he lustfully bucked his hips up against Kyoshi's rack.

"Dirty Dare," said Kya without hesitation, sidelong eyeing her gasping, panting, moaning son in a manner _most_ inappropriate for a mother. She licked her lips, drinking in the sight of his glistening, throbbing cock bobbing up and down in Kyoshi's vast cleavage.

Yangchen's eyes twinkled.

"I dare you to kiss your daughter in the nude, for at least ten seconds," she said, and Kya grinned shamelessly.

"Mmm," she hummed agreeably, licking her lips as she eyed her daughter's nicely developing figure. "Yesss, of course."

Without hesitating, the Water Tribe woman cast of her clothes and all but tackled her daughter, eagerly mashing her full, motherly bosom against Katara's smaller, but perkier, chest. She devoured her daughter's mouth without even the slightest hint of hesitation, and Katara moaned deeply, feeling her mother insert her tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was very passionate, and Kya's hands were wandering eagerly over her daughter's body, groping and fondling Katara as she mouth-fucked her daughter's lips. It lasted much, _much_ longer than ten seconds, going on closer to a full minute before it finally stopped. And even then, it was more because they were interrupted by the sound of a loud cry from Sokka.

Turning, Kya reluctantly breaking the kiss she had been having with her daughter, they saw that Sokka had finally come, pushed to orgasm by Kyoshi's masterful titfuck. And if the amount of semen Suki'd coaxed from him had been great, then the load he shot out from in between the past Avatar's breasts was a veritable cornucopia of delicious, potent man-milk. Even just from a glance, it was easy to see just how much more semen was clinging to Kyoshi's face and hair and bosom than had been deposited in Suki's mouth, earlier.

"Looks like I win our duel," said Kyoshi, looking quite pleased as she licked a bit of scrumptious seed from her ruby red lips.

Suki did not look disappointed, though. She only seemed honored to have had a chance to compete with her idol, and in such a thing as this, too!

Kya smiled.

"I suppose it's my turn now, isn't it?" she remarked, before glancing around and resting her gaze on...

_flashwally22_

By this time Mai had stopped acting like the way she did as Kya asked Toph her challenge, "Young Bei Fong heir; truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Toph grinned as she said to her, "Dare me."

Kya then said to her with an evil smile, "I dare you to tell Sokka about your true feelings."

Gasps came from several of the girls as Sokka finally recovered from Kyoshi's tit fuck. He was confused as Toph was almost reconsidering this. But, then she'd look spineless and that wasn't Toph Bei Fong. No, that was sugar queen or twinkletoes. Toph then looked at Sokka as he then had a brow quirk up she said to him, "I love you Sokka, more than you will ever know."

Sokka was stunned as she continued, "Your sarcasm, need for meat and those antics with you and boomerang are so funny. And the fact that you can look a bender in the eye and not bat a single lash in fear. How you stand up for what you believe in. How you treat me just like a friend, my first real friend. Someone I don't have to hide myself from. I can be as loud and blunt as I want with you. So, yeah, I like you alot, more than a lot. I love you and I just want you to know that."

Sokka nodded as he said to her, "Wow, I didn't know that, but I like you too."

Toph then smiled as she then said out loud as if nothing happened, "Alright lets continue, Yue; truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Yue then answered saying, "Dirty Dare me."

Toph said to her in reply, "Let's give Snoozles some awesome porn action. I dirty dare you to kiss his current girlfriend Suki and grope her breasts a bit while you're at it. Oh and throw in some tongue."

Gasps came in the room as Sokka whispered in awe, "There are spirits."

Yue walked over as she then began to kiss and lap at Suki's lips. She moved her bosom to Suki as their nubs of nipples rubbed coming to life. She pinched Suki's right nipple as she listened to the other girl moan. Sokka was so turned on that his knees buckled and he nearly hit the ground. Between kisses Yue then asked Ty Lee, "Ty Lee; truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Ty Lee was very intrigued by this as she said, "Dirty dare me please."

Yue smiled as she said to the girl, "Join us."

Squealling she cart wheeled over as she spanked the two girls simultaneously. She joined in right behind and between the girls as they all pressed their bosoms together and kissed. Their saliva leaked and landed on their bosoms. Sokka was extremely in pain now as Ty Lee said between laps of kissing, "Cutey, let's still continue the game. Truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Sokka said with a groan, "Truth."

Smiling she then said with a moan as she felt Suki pinched her right nipple, "Tell us the truth, don't you wish to be in between these breasts?"

_evilfuzzy9_

Sokka gulped, feeling his member throbbing almost painfully hard.

"_Yessss_," he said, the words coming out as more of a hiss.

Ty Lee giggled at the look on Sokka's face, and she eyed his twitching, pulsing member with a hungry glint in her eyes. Glancing back to Suki and Yue, she grinned at them, communicating her intentions to them. They smiled.

Walking over to Sokka, the three girls got down and gave him a triple decker titfuck, sandwiching his cock between three pairs of breasts. He moaned delighted, feeling like he was in heaven as the three variously well-endowed girls pleasured him with their tits.

Within a few minutes of this, he came almost with the force of a volcano, or so it seemed, and the three girls found their upper bodies all but completely covered with a thick coating of Water Tribe semen.

"Hee hee! Your turn, Cutie!" giggled Ty Lee, playfully licking some of the young man's seed off of Suki's cheek.

"Was that part of the game?" Sokka asked her with a smirk, his member still quite hard, though no longer quite so painful as before.

"If you want it to be," purred Yue, giving him her best bedroom eyes (which were pretty damn good).

Nodding, a suggestive smirk on his face, Sokka glanced around at the assembled group. As Ty Lee, Yue, and Suki all went back to their places, his attention finally landed on Mai.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" he asked her.

Mai smirked, appreciatively eyeing the young warrior's erection.

"Dirty Dare," she said, without a moment's hesitation.

Sokka gave her a lusty grin.

"How about you help Yue and Suki and Ty Lee clean off?" he said.

Mai's smirk widened.

"What's so dirty about that?" she inquired, sensuously goading him.

"...with your _mouth_," Sokka added, and Mai grinned appreciatively.

"Much better," she said, before going over and beginning to lick the three off.

She lewdly ran her tongue over their breasts and necks and faces, lasciviously lapping at every inch of semen-coated skin. The girls writhed and squealed under her attentions, moaning most shamelessly as Mai cleaned them off, languidly licking up every drop of Sokka's seed on their skin. By the time she finished, the three were a boneless mass of pleasure.

Looking quite satisfied with herself, and licking her lips in a very pleased manner, Mai turned her attention to the others.

"Katara," she said, addressing the young waterbender. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

"Truth," said Katara.

Mai smirked.

"Did you enjoy making out with your mom?"

Katara blushed.

"Ah..." she murmured, cheeks a fluorescent shade of pink. "Er... Y-yes. Yes, I did."

"Interesting," was all Mai said in response, though there seemed to be amusement glinting in her golden eyes.

But Katara shook off her embarrassment in short order, and turned her attention to Lady Ursa.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," said the mother of Zuko and Azula.

Katara grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Toph's feet," she said.

Ursa smiled, and gladly did so. Going over, she knelt down on her hands and knees before Toph, and she began to passionately, shameless kiss and lick all over the girl's feet. The Blind Bandit wriggled and moaned, redfaced and panting as Ursa made out with her sensitive – but also very dirty – feet.

After a minute or two, Ursa finally stopped, and she got up and walked back to her seat – though not giving Toph a brief but passionate bonus kiss on the lips.

Surveying the group, Ursa's eyes eventually landed on Suki.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she inquired.

"Dirty Dare," said Suki without hesitation, remembering the terms of Sokka's dare for her.

Ursa's lips quirked into a wicked smirk.

_flashwally22_

Smiling Ursa then said to Suki, "Sit on Sokka's lap, and place his cock on the outside to continually jack him off until he's gone three times."

Smiling Suki then went over and saw down on Sokka's lap as she put his cock between her legs. Rubbing it against her puss and stroking he she smiled as she then asked Toph, "Toph; Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Toph then said to her with a daring grin, "Dirty Dare me you hot harlot."

Grinning Suki heard Sokka moan as his cock pulsed with a spurt of cum. She then said as she saw the cum on the floor, "I dirty dare you to lick up the cum that just hit the floor."

Toph then waved her hand as she said as if it wasn't a challenge, "Pulease, that is so easy."

Toph then stomped her foot as the earth under it became a table. Stomping and stomping she made a bowl for the cum allowing it to pool into the bottom. She made a chair as she sat down and acted like a lady as she picked up the bowl. She then poured it into her mouth like the milk after eating cherios. She guzzled it down as she then sighed with a lick to her lips.

Toph then earth bend the table, chair and bowl into the ground. She then asked Kyoshi, "Truth, dare or dirty dare tall tits."

Smiling at the funny new nick name Kyoshi then replied to her, "Dirty Dare, young one."

Toph then said to her, "I dirty dare you to go and thank our hostess for her wonderful hospitality with a pussy eating."

Mai then backed up slowly as she had never anticipated a giant to eat her pussy. By no means was she turned off by a pussy eating, she rather enjoyed them. It's just this came from a giant of a woman.

Kyoshi then said to Yue as she grabbed Mai, "Moon spirit, truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Mai was being licked as she was lifted into the air. She then felt her neatly trimmed pussy be licked as she gasped and then relaxed at the expert tongue of an avatar. I mean she could call upon the sexiness of others before her and she was 230 years old at her death. She had experience all up in her bones.

Yue was about to say something as she accepted the question, but was distracted when she saw Sokka jet a second time. He moaned and groaned as he then whimpered at Suki's hands. Shaking her head she then said to Kyoshi, "Truth, avatar."

Finishing her snack as Mai screamed long and loud Kyoshi said to her, "Did you regret becoming the moon spirit and leaving the man you loved?"

Suki then stopped her ministrations as she knew this was important for Sokka to not be distracted. Yue then said with seriousness as she nodded and said to her, "Yes."

Yue then asked Mai, "Mai, great fire lord. Truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Mai then said to her in reply, "Truth."

Yue asked her as she heard Sokka begin to moan again, "How close did you and Ty Lee get in prison?"

Glaring icily she then said to her, "You already know sense you are the moon spirit."

Yue nodded as she said to her, "Yes, but does everyone else know?"

Mai then walked over with domination as Ty Lee nearly shitted herself as she was grabbed by her pony tail. Not hard by any means, just dominately. She was pulled into a kiss as she rubbed the girl's pussy. She then said as she let the kiss go, "We got closer than that."

Ty Lee with a moan with desire, "Oh, Mai, please more."

Mai then said with a nod, "Later, if you behave."

Smiling and pleadily repeating the same phrase, "I will, I will most definitely I will."

Mai then asked Kya, "Sokka's mother, truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Kya smiled as she said to her, "Dirty Dare."

Mai then issued the dirty dare.

_evilfuzzy9_

"Go," said Mai, pointing towards Sokka's member, which was still sandwiched between Suki's firm, toned, creamy thighs. "Pay tribute to your son's cock."

Kya licked her lips, and she nodded agreeably. She walked over, and she knelt down before her son, who still had Suki in his lap. And the Kyoshi Warrior was stroking him off, still, rubbing his twitching, pulsing cock against her pussy.

Smiling, Kya eagerly took her son's length into her mouth, all the way down her throat until her chin was rubbing up against his scrotum. Her face was pressed into her son's groin, and she moaned delightedly. She moved her mouth up and down his great length, licking him up and down his shaft.

Sokka was most agreeable to this, and he was happily bucking his hips, thrusting his manhood into his mother's mouth. Heedless of Suki, who was actually rather enjoying the ride, herself, and also thrusting her own pelvis into Kya's face as the woman sucked off her son, Sokka eagerly fucked Kya's throat for a number of minutes. He had his hands on the back of her head, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her mouth up and down his rod.

Soon enough, he came, and Kya swallowed his semen with a delighted moan. Pulling off, she glanced around at the other assembled girls, and tried to think of someone who had not been chosen many times. Eventually, her eyes came to rest on Avatar Yangchen.

Kya smirked, and she addressed the female Air Nomad Avatar.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she inquired.

Yangchen smiled.

"I suppose I shall pick 'Dirty Dare', this time," she said.

Kya eyes twinkled pervertedly.

"I dirty dare you to strip and out of your robes and get to work repopulating the Air Nomads."

Yangchen quirked an eyebrow at this, seeing it as a rather strange way to word a dare, but she did not complain.

With airbending, the former Avatar easily blew off her Air Nomad robes. She had a much slighter, more slender figure than Kyoshi, but by no means was her body any less sensual for it. Her breasts, modest in size, were perky and perfectly proportioned. Her hips were wide, good for bearing plenty of airbender children, and her body was lean and lithe, with no more mass than she needed.

She went over to Sokka and Suki.

"If you would be so kind," she said to Suki, and the young commander of the Kyoshi Warriors nodded in understanding, before getting up off of Sokka.

The young tribesman, for his own part, eyed Yangchen's womanhood with rapt interest. It seemed that her head was not the only place she shaved.

Without further ado, Yangchen spread her legs at what looked like it should have been a painful angle, but she did not seem perturbed by it, and she gracefully let herself drop onto Sokka's member. Whether it was through use of airbending, or just some preternatural sense of coordination, the Air Nomad managed to drop down at just the right angle for own weight to drive her womanhood all the way down onto Sokka's erection.

The young warriors eyes widened and nearly rolled back in his head at the stimulation he got from that, but Yangchen was only getting started. Passionately, she mashed her lips against his, kissing him deeply, devouring the taste of his lips and mouth as she expertly rocked and rolled and bobbed her hips on Sokka's dick, riding him harder and more skillfully than he had like ever been ridden before.

If Kyoshi was without peer in terms of titfucking, then Yangchen was a master of intercourse in general. The Air Nomads had believed that sex was one of many avenues to spiritual enrichment, and Yangchen had especially excelled in such arts.

Soon enough Sokka came, and Yangchen came in unison with him, having synchronized the tempo of her body with his. His seed mingled with her juices, and the nun gracefully stood up off of Sokka, smiling beatifically down at the teen.

"I have much to teach you," she remarked, seeing how he looked nearly boneless. "...But I suppose I shall save your lessons for a later time."

She returned to her spot, and sat down, glancing around at the assembled personages, attempting to decide who to pick.

_flashwally22_

She looked to Katara who she asked simply, "Truth, dare or dirty dare?"

Katara smiled naughtily as she picked the last. Yangchen then said, "I dirty dared you to talk to your brother's cock while giving it 'CPR'. And when it has gotten hard your cpr is done. If you make it cum then that's drowning it in lust again."

Smiling dirtily she put on her best drama face as she ran over screaming, "Sokka junior, Sokka junior!"

Katara blood bent Sokka to the floor as she got on her hands and knees. She went over to Sokka's cock which was no longer hard. Deciding she needed to breath it back to life, she stroked the shaft three times. She then kissed the tip then slipped out her tongue for a lick. She then blew on the head three puffs. She then pulled the shaft into her mouth as she shoved her head back and forth three times.

The cock got harder as she then repeated what she was doing as if it were cpr. She kept saying while she was stroking, "Oh, come on, who me how tough you are. Are you really going to let exhaustion take you?"

Sokka moaned and groaned as felt her lick his head then blow on it. He nearly lost it when she shoved her head up and down his cock. But, finally he was hard, harder than his favored space sword. Katara pulled back as she smiled, tempted to beat her brother off. But, she had to obey the dirty dare or be punished.

She then pulled away as she gave a final pet to the cock that was so desirable, "There you go, I think you'll be alright."

Katara then stood up as she walked back with a stomp as she was pissed she didn't get to feel his cum in her womb or swallow his semen. Couldn't she get some relief? This entire game she has been kissed and played with or played with others. And others got release or release the only guy in here. But, not her, she was extremely pissed.

She then said to Yue, "Truth, dare or dirty dare Yue?"

Yue then said to her, "Dare me."

Katara then said to her:

_evilfuzzy9_

"I dare you to heal Azula's mind, and bring her and that prison guard Ming over to join the fun," said Katara slyly.

Yue smiled, and she gave a nod. Closing her eyes, she appeared to meditate for a moment, and then a second later there was a flash of light, and Azula and Ming were present, both naked, and both appearing not the least bit confused or perturbed.

Azula, stark naked and looking quite lucid, smirked at Yue, who had brought her here.

"Do not think I owe you anything for this," said the princess loftily as she raked her eyes up and down the other princess's naked form. "It is only natural that you should desire to use my superior genes to help repopulate the earth. If anything, you owe ME."

She glanced over at Sokka, leering at him like a small but tasty morsel one might eye in the middle of the night, when they awake finding themselves peckish and hungry for a snack. The young tribesman could not help gulping a little nervously at the way Azula eyed him.

"...but I _suppose_ I could do this _pro bono_," Azula drawled, smiling seductively as she bored her smoldering gold eyes into Sokka's deep, cool blues. "He does appear handsome enough," she added, glancing casually down at his impressively large and shapely dick. "For a peasant, at least."

Several of the assembled girls scowled at Azula's speech, but Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, and Yue all smiled knowingly. They could perceive the truth of the matter, beneath the young woman's lofty facade. Azula was proud, and she almost never gave a straight compliment. For her to say even as much as she had was _very_ telling.

Ming, in contrast, was much more blatant in the way she blushed and ogled Sokka's naked form. The female prison guard was attractive enough, in her own way, though perhaps a little plain when compared to the other girls present.

"So it's Truth, Dare, and Dirty Dare, right?" she said. "The game we're playing, that is?"

Suki nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I assume you know how it works?"

Ming's blush turned bright pink.

"Y-yeah," she stammered a little shyly. "I played it, once or twice, with some of my other girlfriends back at the Academy..."

Azula scoffed. "Such a game is beneath royalty," she said. "But if it is for the sake of continuing my superior line, then I suppose I can suffer to lower myself to the level of you commoners long enough to participate."

Yue smiled.

"Well, then," she said. "I suppose it's my turn, now that I've fulfilled my dare."

_flashwally22_

Yue then said to Mai who would hold some resentment still at Azula's cruelty, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare Mai?"

Mai then said to her, "Dirty Dare, I need some stress relief."

Yue then grinned evilly as she said to her, "I dirty dare you to pick one other person in here and dominate dirtily Azula."

Mai for the fifth time since this thing began grinned as she said to Ty Lee, "Ty Lee shall we?"

The two went in as Azula then fire bent trying to defend herself saying, "A Princess like myself should never be domin-"

But she was cut off as she was struck by Ty Lee after a few kicks and fire punches at the gymnast who easily dodged them. TY Lee then put a jacket onto Azula as she backed up. Mai threw three daggers at Azula's cloths as she was pinned to the wall. Walking up with a way in her nude body she reached into her hair a second time pulling out her last hidden weapon that she carried in case she were to ever strip.

Pulling the jacket front out of the way Mai then said to Toph, "Could you make me a dildo?"

Toph grinned as she stomped and moved her hands twisting them making a dildo from stone. She then kicked the spike with a soft top and took the dildo as she went over to Mai. She shaped the other end of the dildo to make it into a double dildo. Mai took one end inside her as she smiled and plunged the other end into Azula. The dominated princess tried to fight as she was being attacked sexually by Mai.

Mai then said sense this was going to take a while, "Ming- Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Ming then responded.

* * *

A/N: So originally I added this to Snoozles II, but then I decided that, no, that's a terrible idea, and deleted that chapter to be replaced with a more appropriate one.Instead, I made this its own goddamn thing in the form of _Snoozles 2.5: Triple Chi_, because

say it with me now

WHY

THE

FUCK

**NOT? :D**

Also because I am currently probably a touch loopy from that bloody aspirin for this bloody headache. Bloody.

That's a funny word.

Bloody.

Hehe.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare II

**Snoozles 2.5:**

**Triple Chi**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ atrocity

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

_Just how many iterations can you have on a single fucking theme? A whole damn lot, apparently. For the M-rated shit that I ain't gonna put into Boomerang Boogaloo. Because I am currently loopy on aspirin. [Sokka-centric, mostly]_

* * *

**Two:**

**Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare II**

An _Avatar the Last Airbender_ smutfic collab

By

EvilFuzzy9

FlashWally22

* * *

A/N: Because there are a bunch more of these, now, over at the source.

**WARNING: This fic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be adults in real life. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_weird, fucked up smut for the win?)_

* * *

_evilfuzzy9_

Blushing faintly, but eyeing with interest the way Mai and Ty Lee were dominating Azula, Ming spoke.

"Dirty Dare," she said, her voice making her sound much more confident than she actually felt.

Mai's eyes glinted with a curious, mischievous light.

"I dirty dare you," she said, even as she continued thrusting half of the double-ended dildo in and out of Azula "to eat Lady Ursa out until she comes."

Ming's blush deepened, and she looked over at Ursa, who smiled lustily at her and gladly spread her legs.

"Okay," said the prison guard, smiling at the former wife of the Fire Lord.

Ming crawled over to Ursa on all fours (wiggling her posterior a little as she went, to the delight and arousal of the gathered onlookers), and when she finally reached the mother of two, she softly, worshipfully kissed her on her nether lips. Ursa's smile widened at this, and she moaned a long, low, lustful moan.

Then Ming's tongue flitted into Ursa's pussy, even as Mai continued to fuck Azula hard against the wall while Ty Lee kissed and fondled the proud princess's breasts. Ursa put her hand on the back of Ming's head, voicing her approval in the most primal of manners, groaning euphorically and pressing the younger woman's face hard into her lap, wordlessly urging her to lick deeper and wider.

Even as Azula began to whimper and moan weakly from the dominating, forceful ministrations of Mai and Ty Lee, her mother was beginning to shudder and pant, groaning Ming's name in the throes of passion, fondling her own breasts for just that little bit of extra stimulation to push her over the edge.

Ursa came from Ming's masterful cunnilingus at the same time her daughter came from being dominated by her two childhood friends. The two cried out in pleasure, wailing in shameless delight as they felt themselves melt in the heat of lust.

Ming lapped up Ursa's nectar, savoring its taste, and Mai and Ty Lee let Azula drop to the floor, panting and shivering and whimpering slightly as she looked up at them. Shortly, Ming regretfully pulled back from Ursa's pussy and went back to her spot, even as did Mai and Ty Lee.

Licking her lips a little, feeling horny, Ming looked around the room, and her eyes landed on Sokka.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she asked him.

"Dare," said the teen confidently.

Ming smirked.

"I dare you to pick 'Dirty Dare' for the rest of the game," she commanded.

Suki giggled a little at the irony of this, and Sokka blushed.

"Erm, well alright," he said, remembering quite well how hard Ming's little show had made him. Then, seeing that it was his turn, he glanced around the room.

Immediately, his eyes zeroed in on the Fire Princess, Azula, who was redfaced and sweaty and weakly glowering at Mai and Ty Lee.

"Hey," he said. "Azula." This got her attention, and she glared at him as she realized what this meant. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" he asked, a wry grin on his face at getting a chance to humiliate this person who had caused so much trouble and pain for him and his friends, back during the war.

Azula's scowl deepened, but she spoke nonetheless, picking Truth.

_flashwally22_

Sokka then asked her with a grin as she responded with truth, "Tell us the truth, did you enjoy getting dominated? Toph monitor her, she's not focused so if she tries to lie it can be detected."

Azula then said with a growl, "Oh, please, like I would cheat in this game. I play to win and I am too honor bound to _cheat_." Azula blushed as she thought about Sokka's question. She was extremely embarrassed by it, but she supposed she should have to take it. Azula then said as proudly as she could, "Yes, it was a pleasant change of pace for once."

Sokka nodded at her answer as he continued to watch the game. Azula then looked around as she said to Katara, "Peasant. Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Katara then said to her, "Dirty Dare me and it better be good one!"

Azula grinned as she said to her, "Oh, I can guarantee that. I dirty dare you to break the ultimate forbidden fruit sort of speak. Give your anal virginity to your brother."

Smiling Katara then went over to her brother as she then used her own pussy juice to lube up her anus. She got on all fours as she sat in front of Sokka and moved back. She shook her body by pumping her knees allowing herself to move back and forth on his cock.

Sokka moved faster with her against her anus. His cock reached deep inside her as moaned out. She let out a scream as she felt his cock cum inside her. She came with him as he finished her and she hit the ground.

Katara tried to crawl away, but she was too pleasured. So, she flopped down and said to Kyoshi, "Truth, Dare or Dirty dare Kyoshi?"

Kyoshi said to her, "I'll take dare, Katara."

Katara then dared her, "I dare you to pick your next Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare victim blindfolded and spun."

Kyoshi put on a cloth as she was spun around by Yangchen. Kyoshi pointed as she was spun to a halt.

_evilfuzzy9_

A predatory grin alighted on Kyoshi's lips when she opened her eyes to see whom she was pointing at.

"Sokka," she said, licking her lips as she cast a glance down at the young man's incomparable cock. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she asked pointlessly, knowing full well that there was only one choice he could pick, now.

Sokka gulped, eyeing the lovely – but intimidating – giant of a woman a little apprehensively.

"D-dirty Dare," he said, remembering full well the terms of Ming's dare to him.

Kyoshi smirked.

"I Dirty Dare you to make me come," she said. "I don't care how you do it, so long as you make me come good and hard.

Sokka blushed, but he nodded in understanding, going up to the former Avatar. He placed a hand against her pussy, rubbing his palm tentatively against her womanhood, more than a little intimidated by the founder of Kyoshi Island. She smiled appreciatively at the feeling, though she also added:

"I prefer it a little rougher," with a saucy, suggestive lilt to her voice.

Sokka gulped heavily, but he nodded in understanding, and inserted a finger into her womanhood, then another, then a third. He began thrusting them in and out with considerable force, scissoring them together and apart from every angle to get as much coverage of Kyoshi's sensitive pussy as possible.

She moaned happily at this, and Sokka, feeling bolder now, put his mouth to one of her nipples, kissing it, then biting it, causing the former Avatar to let out a delighted yelp. He felt her pussy grow wetter as he attacked the (considerably) older woman's massive breasts with his lips and tongue and teeth, and he proceeded to reach his free hand around Kyoshi's wide, strong hips to grab a handful of her generous, firm ass.

She let out another moan as he fondled her buttocks, and then another, louder one when he reached his hand further around, slipping a couple of fingers up her ass. He found her G-spot, in her pussy, and the comparable spot in her anus, at the same time, and Kyoshi came _powerfully_ with a loud, ecstatic scream, her thighs nearly crushing his arm when they clenched together in the moment of orgasm.

But now that his Dirty Dare had been accomplished, Sokka removed his hands and lips from Kyoshi's body – much to the woman's audible dismay - and went back to his spot, feeling painfully aware of his throbbing, aching erection, which was being quite openly eyed by every girl present (even Toph, though in a less literal sense).

Taking his seat, his dick twitching and pulsing mightily, Sokka glanced briefly around the room, before his eyes landed finally on Suki.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" he asked his girlfriend, remembering perfectly well the terms of his own dare to her.

And so did Suki, it would seem, as she smirked playfully – glancing at his hard on with a delightful gleam in her eyes – and said, "Why, Dirty Dare, of course."

Sokka grinned.

"I Dirty Dare you to come over here and suck my dick," he told her, remembering how wonderful the last blowjob she'd given him had been.

Suki licked her lips, and she strode over to him quite happily, eagerly wiggling her ass as she went and got down on all fours in front of her boyfriend.

"Bottoms up," she remarked playfully, before eagerly taking his delicious sausage into her mouth.

She sucked him off greedily, hungrily, zealously, playing with his balls and licking his savory meatstick until he came. His seed filled her mouth, a much greater quantity than had been last time, and Suki regretfully had to spit some out just to keep from choking – though she certainly still managed to swallow a most considerable amount of his semen.

Sokka let out a relieved sigh, and contentedly told Suki that this was sufficient. She pouted a little at not being able to get another helping just yet, but she took what she could get and gave him a suggestive wink, sashaying her hips most sensuously as she walked back to her spot.

With that done, however, Suki sat back down and glanced briefly around the room before her eyes landed on Kya, Sokka and Katara's mother.

"Kya," she said. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

Kya smiled.

"Truth," she said simply.

Suki smirked.

_flashwally22_

Suki asked her with a smirk, "Do you want to fuck your son?"

Kya smiled as she raked her son with her lust filled eyes, "I'll admit, he has grown more handsome than I could imagine. So, yes, I do want to fuck my son."

Sokka then snapped his head as he shook it saying, "B-b-but we're mother and son, we shouldn't be doing that. I am I right?"

Kya then said to him, "Usually you are right, but in our tribe as you probably don't know since I died. It is the duty of the mother to show her son how to please the wife of his future. Now, on with the game."

She looked to Yue, "Yue; Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Yue then said to her with a smile, "Dirty Dare me."

Kya then said to her, "I dirty dare you to fuck a princess like yourself."

Yue smiled as she walked over to the only princess in the room. Azula gasped as she then felt her lips be kissed. Sokka watched in rapture as she kissed and licked her lips. The pair began to kiss as Yue climbed on top of the girl. She put her pussy on Azula's as she moved her pussy against hers. The pair began to fuck as Yue said between moans, "Toph; Truth (moan) oh damn it you know the drill."

Toph grinned as she said to her, "I'll take Truth for now just to let you concentrate on what you are doing."

Yue moaned as she felt her breasts be sucked on as she said to Toph, "Tell me, can you really feel Sokka's cock?"

Toph nodded as she said to her, "Yup, he's got a nine inch cock about as thick as his club. And he knows how to fuck with it."

Yue threw her head back as she screamed out in pleasure and felt her juices spill. She had soiled the floor as she then panted with pink tinged cheeks. Azula attacked her lips as they two continued in their heat of pleasure.

Toph then asked Sokka, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare Snoozles?"

Sokka then said to her, "D-di-dirty dare."

Toph replied with a grin.

_evilfuzzy9_

"Let me get a better feel of you," said the earthbender, and Sokka knew immediately what she meant.

He went over to her, gulping a little in trepidation, his member standing tall and proud as he got down on his knees in front of Toph, placing his hands behind him to either side. Almost he looked like he was bracing himself up, supporting his torso to keep it from falling as Toph proceeded to place one of her feet – small, but rough and calloused – on top of his cock.

She smirked at the way he squeaked a little, when she stepped down slightly on his manhood, putting some weight on his hard, throbbing dick as she carefully, thoroughly mapped its surface with the soles of her feet. It was a strange sensation for Sokka, one new to him, but not unpleasant by any means,

Semen spurted abruptly from the tip of his penis, Sokka coming with a gasp, when Toph rubbed the bottom of her big toe against the slit. The Blind Bandit grinned at the feeling of his thick, sticky seed covering her foot, and she laughed.

"Mm, yeah!" she said. "That's much better. I think I've got a pretty good picture of it, now. Even better than I already did."

Sokka blushed, conscious of the fact that all eyes were on him, and he returned back to his spot. Glancing around the room, once he was seated, he allowed his eyes to alight on Avatar Yangchen.

"Avatar Yangchen," he said, "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

The previous Air Nomad Avatar, before Aang, smiled at Sokka.

"Dare," she said.

Sokka smirked.

"Well, then," he remarked, "I dare you to hold Toph upside down by her ankles for the next three rounds."

"WHAT?!" Toph snapped, but the others simply giggled at her angry reaction.

"Hey, you embarrass me, I embarrass you," said Sokka, shrugging. "Seems fair to me."

Toph scowled darkly at this, though she did not pose any further objections. Yangchen went over to the young girl, grabbed her by the ankles, and dangled her upside down in the air. Toph was blushing, feeling a the breeze the prior Avatar was casually causing to blow between her legs, tickling her sensitive nether regions.

The blind earthbender squirmed and squealed at this, feeling the heat grow in her belly from the stimulation, and she was trying in vain to hide the stiffening of her nipples, suddenly feeling unusually embarrassed of her body.

But then she heard a voice whisper softly in her ear, Yangchen's voice.

"_Don't be ashamed_," said the nun. "_I see him looking at you_."

Toph's blush deepened at this, but she smiled a little at well. The only thing she could sense, right now, was Yangchen, and she could tell with perfect clarity that the older woman was telling the truth. Her smile grew into a smirk as she heard a little squeak come from Sokka, and feeling bolder, she brought her hands to her pussy. Feeling the lips beneath her fingers, she spread them, whimpering and panting a little at how curiously nice and dizzy this made her feel.

"Enjoying the view, Snoozles?" she asked wryly, in between the soft squeaks and groans of arousal at her current position.

The strangled yelp she heard from the teen was the only response she needed.

Yangchen smiled, then, and turned her attention elsewhere, still holding Toph aloft.

"Ty Lee," she said, addressing the bubbly acrobat/chi-blocker. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

The pink-loving lass simply giggled.

"Dirty Dare, of course!" she said cheerfully, beaming at the past airbender Avatar.

Yangchen nodded.

"I Dirty Dare you to come over here kiss Miss Bei Fong for the duration of her time upside down," she said.

Ty Lee clapped her hands excitedly.

"Of course!" she declared, before springing bouncily to her feet and cartwheeling happily over to Toph. She had to bend over a fair deal to put her lips to Toph's, but she did so with problem, and she gaily wiggled her ass for Sokka and the others as she proceeded to devour of the lips of the upside down earthbender, though not before glancing aside and calling out to Ursa.

"Lady Ursa!" she said. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

Ursa, who had been watching her daughter be fucked and molested by Yue, smiled at Ty Lee and said.

_flashwally22_

Ursa replied to Ty Lee, "Dare me, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee then said to her with a smile before she kissed Toph, "I dare you to pick Sokka for the rest of game as your victim."

Sokka jaw dropped as Ursa grinned as she said to her, "Fine, very well. Sokka; Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Sokka then said to her as he was starting to grow a tad bit tired of the double ds, "Dirty Dare."

Ursa then said to him, "Go join the princesses until you make them both cum."

Sokka nodded as he ran over and began to kiss Yue's pussy from behind her. Yue moaned out as she cried with a few tears in passion. Sokka slid his cock into Azula's pussy as he began to fuck the pair. Sokka then said to Suki, "Suki which do you pick. Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Suki then said to with a smile, "Why Dirty Dare, Sokka of the long cock."

Sokka then said to her with a bit of a moan from the tightness of Azula's pussy, "I dirty dare you to find two girls in the Fire Nation and grope them. Then bring them back here to join us."

Suki then smiled as she dashed towards the door. She then said to Ming, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Ming then answered her, "Dirty dare me."

Suki then said to her with a smile, "I dirty dare you to kiss the niece of the warden and have your way with her."

Suki then said to herself as she ran out, "Time to find Ming Ming and On Ji."

Walking over Ming went at Mai as she kissed her and said looking around the room, "Alright, who to pick next?"

_evilfuzzy9_

"Ursa," said Ming, a surprisingly wicked smirk on her face as she fondled Mai's modest breasts in between kissing her. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

The estranged wife of the previous Fire Lord smiled.

"Dirty Dare," she said primly, gracefully, which was a little odd coming from someone in their birthday suit, but there you have it.

Ming grinned.

"I dirty dare you," she said slowly, "to kiss your daughter's ass."

There were a number of hoots and whistles from the assembled participants, and Ursa's cheeks reddened just the smallest bit, but she smiled all the same.

"Very well," said she, swiftly yet without haste going over to where her daughter was with Yue and Sokka.

Getting down on her knees, Ursa brought her face to Azula's fine, toned posterior, spreading her daughter's firm buttocks to expose her tight, bright pink anus. As would be expected, the crown princess was a perfectionist in all matters, and personal hygiene was obviously no exception.

"You are as fastidious as ever, daughter," remarked Ursa with a smile, causing the princess's ears to flush pink quite uncharacteristically. Before Azula could form any kind of response though, her words kind of melted into shameful moans as her mother proceeded to plant a deep, lewd kiss right on her cutely puckered asshole.

Azula came, her pussy clamping down tight on Sokka's cock, pushing him to orgasm as well. And he moaned into Yue's pussy, the vibrations of his tongue pushing her over the edge next.

The two princess's collapsed, momentarily, bathed in the warmly numbing afterglow of orgasm. Sokka pulled out of Azula, and removed his mouth from Yue's womanhood.

He then looked up at Ursa, who was smiling at him in the manner a polar bear dog might smile at a particularly plump tiger seal. He gulped nervously, knowing full well what was coming next. Briefly, he cast his eyes over Ming and Mai, who really were making out quite enthusiastically, if only to distract himself from what was going down right here as Ursa opened her mouth and spoke.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

And he then replied in turn, remembering perfectly the terms of his own dare.

"Dirty Dare."

Ursa smiled.

_flashwally22_

Ursa then said to him with her vulpine grin, "I dirty dare you to fuck me, fuck me good no matter how many times we come until Suki gets back."

Sokka's eyes widen as he realized that he sent Suki on a quest to dirty dare two girls and bring them back. It could take her days until she was done and back or it could take her a few hours. Sokka nodded as he stood up and said to Kyoshi, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare Avatar Kyoshi?"

Kyoshi catching onto the little stall game said to him, "Truth."

Sokka cursed mentally as he said to her, "Did you see through my plan to dare you to help Suki?"

Kyoshi nodded as she smiled at him, "Now, you better not keep lady Ursa waiting."

Sokka went over to her as she hugged him into her bosom. She then smiled with a grin as she looked at the dirtiness of the room. Yangchen was air bending Toph's thighs and inner legs, purposely missing the pussy which was driving her crazy. While, Ty Lee kissed Toph's lips with licking and neck sucks.

Ursa then took Sokka's cock and stroked it as she then pushed it into her wet pussy. She moaned as she then got on the floor and they began to get their fuck on.

Kyoshi then looked at Azula, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare princess?"

Azula then said to her, "Dare me, Avatar."

Kyoshi then dared her, "I dare you to find us a fuck bed, with sheets of the finest silks and a good mattress."

Nodding Azula put on a cloak and walked out of the Fire Lord throne. She went to go find the bed while she heard moans coming from Ursa. Azula then said before she left seeing Toph be put down and Ty Lee letting up on the kissing, "Toph; truth, dare or dirty dare."

Toph was wobbly as she with a sort of pissed off drunkedness, "Dare me, princess burny."

Azula then dared her, "I dare you to break in the fuck bed when I get back."

Toph nodded as she then looked around seeing Ming kissing Mai like crazy. Then she saw Yangchen and decided to get some revenge. She then asked Yangchen the name of the game, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare? Yangchen."

_evilfuzzy9_

"Dirty Dare," said Yangchen, smiling at Toph.

"I dirty dare you to help me break in that fuck bed," Toph said, with a wicked smirk. "But _I'm_ the one on top. Capisce?"

"As you wish," said Yangchen, eyes twinkling merrily.

She then glanced aside, seeing Ming still making out with Mai, and Ursa riding Sokka hard and fast, slamming her hips against his with an almost frightening force and rapidity. She knew it would be a bit longer, yet, before Azula got back with the bed.

So, turning, she faced Ty Lee.

"Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she asked her.

Ty Lee giggled.

"Truth!" she chirped.

Smiling just a little wider, Yangchen asked, "Do you ever lactate, with those large breasts of yours?"

Ty Lee's eyes widened, and she blushed a deep, beet red.

"Y-yes," she admitted, looking like it pained her greatly to say this much. "Ever since I was twelve..." she mumbled with a seemingly uncharacteristic shyness, before growing a little bolder as she continued. "Most of my sisters do, too, actually, and Azula used to tease me for it. Mai said Azula was just jealous, though, and that she was also a little jealous, herself, and wished she was able to get her boobs even half as big as mine, and she used to ask me what I ate to make them so big and I would tell her that I ate the same as she did but she never believed me, and then there was this one time when we were locked up at the Boiling Rock that she and the Kyoshi Warriors we shared a cell with were all really horny and decided to take turns drinking my—"

"—That's enough!" cried out Mai with unusual force in her voice. Her face was looking somehow even redder, and it was obvious that this was from something entirely unrelated to the fingers that were knuckle deep in her pussy.

By this point, Ming had completely forgotten about any dare and was just doing this for the sake of doing Mai.

Yangchen smiled, and Toph had a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes," said the former, the past airbender Avatar. "That is sufficient."

Ty Lee nodded, thoroughly redfaced. Deciding to take her mind off of her embarrassment, she spun around and pointed at Kya.

"Miss Kya, ma'am!" she said, voice high. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?"

"Dare," said Kya simply.

"Okay!" declared Ty Lee. "I dare you to go wake up Yue!"

She pointed at the princess, who was lying on the floor in the blissful slumber of the sexually satisfied.

Kya, smiling, went over to where Yue lay and grabbed her by the shoulder, gently shaking her awake even as Azula walked back into the room, three maidservants lugging in a large, luxurious bed behind them.

"Princess Yue," said Kya, smiling down at the young woman even as she awoke. "Truth, Dare, or Dirty Dare?" she asked.

Yue, opening her eyes, smiled softly. She saw Toph on one side of the room forming a large, smooth, double-ended dildo out stone and crouching down on top of Yangchen on a large, luxurious bed, biting the former Avatar's breasts and thrusting fiercely into her. She also saw Ming fisting a moaning, writhing, blushing Mai while fingering her own pussy. And then she saw Sokka thrusting in and out of Lady Ursa's womanhood, pinning her to the floor beneath him with the weight of his pelvis while pressed his face deep into her generous, motherly, Fire Nation bosom.

The once and former princess of the Northern Water Tribe smiled a little wider.

"Dirty Dare," she said.

Kya smiled.

_flashwally22_

Kya smiled as she said to her, "I dirty dare you to milk Ty Lee's breasts and gather it into your mouth allowing yourself to feed Sokka."

Yue smiled at her as she got up and stretched before walking over to Ty Lee. She went up to Ty Lee who then presented her breasts to Yue with anticipation. She had never been milked before, she'd milked herself before. But, surely it had to be different if someone was doing it for you."

Using Water bending Yue began to touch and elicitate a moan from the actrobat. Ty Lee squirmed as her legs turned into jelly. She hit the ground as Yue went down with her dancing her fingers on the bosom. Licking the nipples she began to suck on them as she heard Sokka finish up with Ursa. The milk drain into her mouth as she then left Ty Lee with a cute little smile.

Walking over to Sokka she spanked him across the ass drawing his attention. She then kissed him feeding him the milk as he licked the inside of her mouth. Ty Lee was a bit jealous that her cutie couldn't have just gotten her milk from the tap. I mean these things so tasted better that way.

_evilfuzzy9_

At that point, Suki walked in through the door. The blushing, bashful pair of Ming-Ming and On Ji were following her, dressed in very skimpy swimsuits that showed off their young, slim figures. Sokka, seeing that he no longer needed to continue with Ursa, returned to his spot in the circle.

He scooted aside a little to make room for the newcomers, absentmindedly licking his lips, blushing a little as he recalled how Ty Lee's milk had tasted coming from Yue's mouth, and his cock stirred, hardening a bit.

Mai and Ming had also finished up and returned to their places, and the only people still preoccupied with a dare were Toph and Yangchen, the former of whom was fucking the pussy of the latter with a large, double-ended dildo. She was also biting at the air nun's nipples, causing her to writhe and moan in pleasure.

Yue, seeing Suki come in with the two young Fire Nation lasses, got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are these two here to join us?" she inquired, smiling softly.

Ming-Ming blushed, and On Ji nodded.

"Do the two of you know the rules?"

"Yeah, we do," said the former.

"Suki told us," elaborated the latter.

Yue's eyes glinted.

"Well, then, I suppose I should give one of you a turn, shouldn't I?" she said.

_flashwally22_

Ming-Ming responded upon being asked by Yue, "Dirty Dare."

Yue smiled as she said to her, "I dirty dare you to kiss with tongue any and every person that from this point of the game and until the end picks dirty dare."

Ming-Ming blushed furiously as she nodded and said to Kyoshi, "Avatar Kyoshi, Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Kyoshi then said to her, "Dare me."

Ming-Ming then replied to her, "I dare you to try and air scooter like Avatar Aang did."

Kyoshi leaped as she spun an air scooter only to fall through it. Landing on her butt that was now sore from the attempt. She growled as she then said pointing at Sokka, "Truth, Dare or Dirty Dare?"

Sokka knowing he was still prohibited from saying anything but picked, "Dirty Dare."

Ming-Ming blushed as she walked up and kissed Sokka on the lips. She pushed her tongue forward as the two wrestled with tongues and she pulled away. Sokka then heard Kyoshi's instructions upon hearing two screams in the back ground, "I dirty dare you to allow each of the girls to pleasure your cock in any way they wish. And you must guess who they are and what they are doing to your cock. If you get the wrong answer the girl gets to go to the back of the line and you get to try again. And if you get it right then they get disqualified in this mini game that I like to call 'Guess through the Glory Hole.' Those are the rules and that's the game."

With that Kyoshi Earth bent up a dome around Sokka and earth bent a hole for his cock to stick out of. Sokka then stuck out his cock through the hole as he waited for who was to go first.

_evilfuzzy9_

Sokka waited a moment, until he felt it begin. Fingers wrapped around his member, outside the dome, fingers long and slender. They traveled to and fro across his length, dancing up and down his aching hardness with a feather light touch.

He groaned inside the high-walled dome, feeling the hand against his manhood. The skin was cool, and he could feel a subtle callous on the palm and fingers. Even through the haze of pleasure, Sokka could mentally envision the pattern of the rough, hardened skin.

This was the hand of someone who handled weapons, and small ones especially. It was a distinctive sort of callous, a kind he could recognize. It was not too much unlike how his own hands felt. He could feel the thickness of the skin in the crooks of the fingers, where joints would bend and, on occasion, get shallow cuts from the sharp edges of a weapon in the hand, a stiletto or a throwing knife, the skin gradually coming to have a particular texture from years of being shallowly sliced open then knitted back up.

It was a very distinctive sort of callous, a pattern that would really only be seen on someone who worked frequently with small, sharp objects.

The fingers stroked the head of his penis, and Sokka felt himself blow his load all over the hand.

"Mai," he grunted, feeling certain of who this was. "Definitely Mai."

He heard a quiet _Hm_ through the earthen wall.

"Nice guessing," came the dry compliment, followed by a muted sort of slurping and licking sound.

Sokka flushed beet red, imagining in vivid detail what Mai must be doing. Then he heard Kyoshi's voice.

"You got her right on the first try," she commented. "Impressive. But will you guess this next one as easily?"

A moment passed with just a little shuffling and murmuring from outside the dome, before Sokka felt something envelop his exposed length. It was warm and wet, and very tight. He heard a muffled moaning from outside the wall, and he felt the tightness move up and down his erection.

He whimpered, realizing with a blush that someone was riding him with their pussy. He could hear them moaning softly through the wall, but the sound wasn't clear enough for him to make a positive identification, and he did not have nearly enough experience to identify one girl just from the way her pussy felt on his cock.

...If that kind of thing was even possible at all.

After a few more minutes of being fucked through the wall, though, Sokka eventually came, and though he gave warning that he was about to blow, the girl on the other side did not pull off, or let him pull out.

Panting, he wondered who this might be. Unlike with Mai, this time he would basically be guessing off the top of his head...

_flashwally22_

From the weighing down on his cock as if pulled to the earth he knew it was someone shorter than him. But, that was impossible to choose from: Toph, Onji or Ming-ming were the shortest there. But he hadn't felt any of their pussies as he then guessed and shouted cumming inside, "TOPH!"

Toph then earth bent a pair of slabs at the dome in anger. How could he have gotten it right? She then stomped away in anger as Mai the saw the girl take a stand by her. Mai then grinned at her and said to her, "Shall we pleasure ourselves on the bed?"

Toph then smiled as she walked with Mai. The others were stunned, they wanted this game to continue. So, they then decided to throw off Sokka's game. Standing side by side Katara and Azula were about the same height. They had roughly the same size of breasts. There was nothing to say that couldn't bend the rules a bit.

Azula got down on her knees as she took his cock and put into her bosom. Sokka moaned as he heard Katara speak a bit loudly, "Oh, Sokka you're so big."

Hopefully he would get this answer wrong and the girls would finally have one up on him. If he were fooled, then they knew they could continue this game for a while.

* * *

A/N: Herp derp made a mistake with the initial upload.

On an unrelated note, does anyone else who saw those previous two episodes of the Legend of Korra get the feeling that that lady leading the Fire Sages is a reformed Azula? Because, seriously, the resemblance is so obvious I couldn't possibly believe it to be a mere coincidence.

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
